


Acceptable Losses

by cereal_whore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, Why is that a real tag., fjkdl;afjdkal;fjdklajf, hahhaa, i m sorry, kill me, klangst, no i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal_whore/pseuds/cereal_whore
Summary: Acceptable Losses: "also known as acceptable damage, is a military euphemism used to indicate casualties or destruction inflicted by the enemy that is considered minor or tolerable."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Time to fuck shit up
> 
> Also. I just realizED I GOt THIS IDEA FROM ANOThER FIC, by 'AnonLearnstoWrite' anD I FORGOt ABOut it  
> like. no, actually i just used the same idea about acceptable losses, but THEN I REREAD THEIR FIC and I WAS LIEK
> 
> "UMMMM THIS SEEMS EERILY SIMILAR"
> 
> SO YEAH ID LIKE TO SAY I WAS INSPIRED BY THEIR WORK, WHICH IS ALSO TITLED 'Acceptable Losses' BECAUSE I"M AN IDIOT WHO WRIteS THINGS IVE SEEN bEFore
> 
> But really, their fic is much more well written, and uses better characters more fit for the role: Bungou no Stray Dogs so READ IT

_Acceptable Losses_. 

He's an acceptable loss. He ignores the softened prosthetic arm of Shiro. It's practically putty after the intense heat that grazed the earth of the planet they're trapped upon.

 

An acceptable loss. 

 

_Lance-_

Was the reason that he leaves his motivation of taking the role of Shiro's savior, at the said man's unconscious body withering on the floor, billowing dust and grime.

Seeing the lions, all dead and listless from whatever magic was utilized, he hesitates, before deciding:

 

Acceptable Loss. 

 

All of the lions are acceptable losses.

And that's why he doesn't bother to stop the masses of galras that clamber and shred against the metal of the defenseless lions, all vulnerable underneath the magic.

 

 _"Lance, save Lance-"_ Was the pounding logic, the only thing he can comprehend by this moment, and it overtakes his thoughts, flooding out any traces of Red's cries that earlier echoed in the vastness that was cleared in his mind from the shock. The shock spawned from the thought, that

_We're losing._

 

They always knew death was a possible-a  _realistic_ and rather inevitable fate in a job, especially when they're young.

Yet they still weren't prepared, weren't ready to accept the fact that they could truly be left for dead, without anyone,  _nobody_ knowing.

 

But Lance had a family. A huge one, all intact on Earth, waiting for their son's return. 

For him to die out here, would mean they could be gathering for dinner, all blissfully unaware of their son's death, and they'll be left waiting, starved of an answer and nobody to answer them. Because it's not like the comrades with Lance during his death, would probably be alive either.

 

Pidge and Hunk has a family too.

 

But Keith doesn't acknowledge them, their cries for help stunted short as Keith runs on, leaping and slashing through the hordes. 

He doesn't even notice Pidge's lithe body [small and vulnerable, which is rationed poorly to her overwhelming attitude and snarky personality] crack and splinter over itself easily as it's bent tortuously so, over a spear that's been punctured through her chest and torso.

He didn't even see her.

 

All he sees is the shuddering Blue Paladin on the floor, everyone else trampling over him without even bothering to acknowledge his beaten body.

 

A sense of relief, a sense of absolute gratefulness crashes onto him so strongly, that his knees buckle as he stumbles towards the other boy.

 

Shoving aside the enemies, killing them, but his attention still solely focused on _LanceLanceLance_ , he cradles the boy within his arms.

 

"Lance, oh God, Lance." 

Lance's chest is listless- much like the rest of the boy.

It's fine.

He's still alive.

Stupid, stupid,  _stupid_ Lance. Lance, who he dearly grew fond of, yet hidden all his emotions underneath sarcasm and a bladed tongue yielding insults-

Lance, who to this day, probably believes that Keith still hates him even though he really doesn't.

Quickly gathering up his motivation, and with shaky hands, begins to pump the boy's chest, in an attempt of reviving him.

"You'll be fine."

* * *

"What do we do?" Allura whispers, urgent, her voice cracking. It's rare to see her so unbalanced, so relenting to the current of chaos to sweep her control away.

"I don't know." Coran mutters in response, staring sadly. Yes, they may have salvaged Hunk, who might just be permanently immobile judging by his shattered legs, and perhaps even brain dead, as his skull is grinding into itself and the brain-

But the only other living person was Keith.

Keith, who's cradling Lance's head in his lap, which his connected to its severed body in its own pool of blood.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol let's not even get started, that with basically every Paladin but Keith dead [and Hunk, but he can't fight in this state for probably the rest of his life, tbh], the galaxy is fucked up and everyone's gonna die bec a use you can't form voltron with only keith!!!
> 
>  
> 
> fun fact I still haven't even watched a single episode of voltron, but i'm super invested in this ship because my friend asked me to make fanfic of her favorite pairing, klance.
> 
> But man I want to watch this show. I want to see if Pidge is truly the sass master as everyone says she is.


End file.
